Toxic Love
by iamofthedesert
Summary: While Kakuzu is married to Hidan, and Sasori to Deidara, that does not stop them from forming a dangerous affair. Rated M for Mature.


.Toxic Love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki or Naruto, duh.

--

_The redhead shivered as his skin was brushed with dark fingers. He let out a moan and writhed as the hand moved lower on his body. He gripped the brunette's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Take me, Kakuzu." The other complied and…_

--

Kakuzu shook his head from the poisonous images from his mind. After all, he WAS with his spouse, Hidan. The silver haired man snaked his hand around Kakuzu's, much to the darker man's dismay, with a strong grip. "Hidan… Could you loosen up, please?" Hidan glared, but said and did nothing.

"Why?"

"I can't feel my fingers."

"Pussy." The smaller man turned his gaze back to the seemingly endless dirt road they were walking upon. "What the hell are we even after out here?"

"A demon." Kakuzu tugged at his hand.

"Tailed beast?"

"No. A demon. She has a fairly high bounty on her head," He added smugly.

"How come?" Hidan turned and looked up at Kakuzu with deep amethyst eyes.

"She killed her parents when she was five. She's around 20 now, and dangerous."

Hidan grinned evilly. "Ooh…" He moaned, almost lustfully. "A fighter… Can I have her?"

"Make sure she's still identifiable," Kakuzu noted as they turned off onto a thinner path, a small town, was visible in the distance. They walked in silence for several minutes as the town came into view. It was made of several small shops and an in, all very old and run down. The two went into the inn and got a room for the night.

"This place smells like piss…" Hidan coughed, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

--

Sasori Akasuna, a short, yet very slender, redheaded man stood in a hotel doorway and glared at his spouse in annoyance. "Deidara. Just go to bed."

Deidara, a young man around his twenties, romped around the hotel room, exploring various nooks and crannies. "Don't tell me what to do, old man, hm!" He flopped onto the bed, his blonde hair circling his head and his fringe scattered, revealing his mechanical eye. "I'm horny, hmmm."

Sasori quirked a brow. "Oh? What do you expect me to do about that, Brat?"

"Fuck me!" The blonde grinned and sprung out his arms and legs in a welcoming and suggestive way.

--

'It's not the same,' Kakuzu thought as he rolled off of Hidan. 'It's not as good…' He pulled the sheets up and sighed as Hidan nuzzled up to his side.

--

"Ow. Ow! Deidara! Stop!" Sasori writhed uncomfortably.

"What, hm? What the hell did I do?" The blonde flailed in frustration. "It's not my fault your old-ass joints can't handle fun, hmm!"

The scorpion sat back and glared. "It's not my joints, Brat. It's what YOU were doing."

"What, what, WHAT was I doing?!" Sasori rolled his eyes at Deidara and turned away.

"Good night, Deidara." And he pulled the covers up. 'It's not good with Deidara, after you…' He thought as his consciousness drifted away.

--

_The pale, slender fingers wrapped around the darker man and pumped, receiving a moan from the darker man. "Do you like it when I do this, Kakuzu? Hm?" He flicked out his tongue and…_

--

Kakuzu awoke with a jolt, shooting up from the bed, sweating heavily. He panted and looked around and stopped as something caught his eye… His crotch. It was… Happy, this morning. He covered his face in his hands and laughed shallowly. "Oh boy…" he muttered.

--

"Welcome back, Zombie Twins, Artists. All is well? You didn't fail me?" Madara Uchiha, leader of Akatsuki, welcomed his minions home with false warmness.

"Hello, Leader-sama." The four of them bowed in respect and scattered, Sasori and Kakuzu to the bedrooms, Hidan to his prayer room, and Deidara to who-knows where.

--

The two kissed fiercely and tore their clothes off, eager to feel each other everywhere. Kakuzu nibbled down Sasori's neck stroking him all over. He froze and stared at the foot of the bed where Madara sat, examining his nails. "W-w-what are you doing in here?!"

"Just thought I'd… Pop in. What a treat, this little rendezvous that I happened upon." He wagged his finger at them. "For shame, you two! One that is not wise would continue this! One who loves another, but not the one they are with wouldst be wise to go to your partner for sexual needs, not the other's!" He waved his hand over his body and, as he did, he vanished.

Sasori's skin darkened to a deep red out of embarrassment and anger. Kakuzu growled and clenched his fists. They pulled their clothes on and left the room.

"Madara, you dog," Kakuzu growled angrily.

--

Please Review! Favorite and/or subscribe if you wish too! May or May not continue.


End file.
